The Clan
by Darkness Angel of the Fallen
Summary: Every wonder how hard it was for the Cullens to get their clan to begin? How they faired in being human? Well, here is a story about a clan of this century at the beginning and how they faired with it all! Read and Review and/or Flame! Thanks!
1. Graduation Party?

**The Clan**

Story written from a dream that was had after re-reading the Twilight series, so that would mean this story has many thanks to the author of that certain series, Stephenie Meyer. As this work was pretty much written off of The Twilight series, I therefore do not own any of the characters from that story or Stephenie herself. This would be my disclaimer and I do not own anything about that story, but I do own this story line and all the characters within my little box of people. That would include, all of the characters that are not in the series. Thank you for reading this small rant of a disclaimer and I do hope you all enjoy this story that I very much love, at least while it was a dream. All characters below named and more will be included within this story at one point or another or throughout the entire story. Either way it goes, I just wanted the names to be known, so that no will be looking for say Bella's father or anything like that. Their names may be mentioned, but they will not be included into the story, as in showing up in person, because they did not do so in my dream. Thank you for listening to yet another rant of mine

- Main Characters -

Janine Dread

(Narrator)

Echo Matthews

Kyla Jones

Maria Rent

Alysha Star

Stephanie Moon

- Twilight Characters -

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

Edward Cullen

Isabella Cullen

Jasper Cullen

Alice Cullen

Rosalie Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Renesemee Cullen

Jacob Black

Seth Clearwater

Leah Clearwater

Aro

Sulpicia

Marcus

Didyme

Caius

Athenodora

Jane

Alec

Demetri

Chelsea

Renata

None of the above characters under 'Twilight characters' do I own, obviously, and as such am making yet a another disclaimer towards stopping any confusion about me possibly making a claim on something that doesn't belong to me. In short, none of the twilight characters are mine. Alright, now that I have all the main disclaimers and all the main information for the story here besides the actual story, that will be all for this chapter. Just kidding! Here is the first, rather short, chapter. Sorry for the joke, I was seriously just kidding so don't anyone go ranting about how this chapter isn't a chapter or anything like that, okay?

- -

Chapter 1

Graduation Party?

Graduation.

A time of new beginnings, of new tomorrows, and a time to make new memories for forever so one can look back on that time when their old.

It's strange though, how easily age can change ones view of that time, but also how quickly humans tend to let things change them completely without realizing it. Even weird still is the fact humans views on a special even such as a graduation can be so completely altered into a mere myth.

My own graduation had passed when I came back to my original home and came for me close friend's graduation. I hadn't planned for any of my world to change, no, I had it just the way I wanted it going, but my world, my way of living, thinking, and just being was all completely changed. Everything had been changed about me and just so unbelievably so that even I couldn't believe it for a spell. I'm getting ahead of myself, and, I suppose, I should start from where this crazy story begins…

Janine Dread, is my name, and I had moved from my very small hometown of Paoli, Indiana, to Ashville, North Carolina, the summer before my senior year. No, this story doesn't begin that far back, all began happening when I returned to Paoli for my four close friend's graduation and, also, so I could meet up with my other best friend for the party afterwards. Echo Matthews is my closest friend's name, she's a year older than I, shorter, longer dark brown hair with a bit of red, and just an all around great person, once one gives the time to get to know her. After her would be, Kyla Jones one of my four graduating friends, same age as I, a few inches shorter, shorter dark brown hair, and very much takes pleasure in having someone to shower her in affection, like a boyfriend. Then there is, Maria Rent, also the same age as Kyla, a few inches taller than I, long pretty light brown hair, and just one of those people who bask in attention given to her without reason or need. Alysha Star, very much taller than I, long multi natural colored hair, and one of the girls one can talk to for hours about small things. Lastly there is Stephanie Moon, a bit shorter than Alysha, long blond hair, and just one of those happy-go-lucky type of girls who are happy to just be there for their friends, no matter what.

I came back to my small town for those five people who mean a lot to me, but I really had no idea what awaited me.

The drive to Paoli hadn't been at all eventful, I actually wasn't even all awake while I did the driving, but that's not important. When I did arrive, it was the day of their graduation, I was super excited and I couldn't wait to see my friends again. I changed quickly into a dress, my aunt Linda had gotten me back in North Carolina, but didn't wait around to even find an apartment or anything, just went straight to the high school. There is when I met up with all five of them, do not let me delude you, all my friends didn't like one another, the four graduating were good friends, but Kyla and Maria didn't like Echo at all. It always, always bothered me how they couldn't get along, even for me, and even on their graduation they wouldn't include Echo in their conversations. Nevertheless, with a happy grin I stepped out of my blue mini van (Not much for car names) and waved to them as they all five came over.

"Jan! You made it just in time," Kyla and Maria yelled over the other three who merely said greetings to me, but I didn't care as I hugged them all five in a sort of group hug. The four of them all giggled excitedly about their graduation, but I just turned with a smirk to Echo who grinned back.

"Well, let's get this party started! No use standing around outside, we will see you two after for our party," Kyla yelled dragging the other three inside with her without further ado and I just laughed at Kyla's still very pushy nature, loving her anyway. We said nothing, Echo and I, as we walked happily back into the high school we both once went to, but the silence wouldn't last long. I was a bit busy for those silent moments looking at all that had changed and walking through the new halls to the new auditorium, where the graduation would take place. It was amazingly beautiful, but at that moment I didn't care.

"So..," we both said at the same time turning towards one another, but just laughed before I let Echo speak first because it felt silly for us to be this way. "How is college down there?," she asked smiling curiously in her on manner and even then it made me grin, even though it wasn't meant to. It was easy for my close friends to make me smile, but it was obvious they just never saw that.

"It's alright, I guess, kinda boring with all the people, but it has it's fun moments too. Like when they wanted me to try helping a patient of some guy, I think I did that guy some good," I explained with a grin, but didn't explain further, psychologist policy, though she didn't ask me to either. We both just smiled, it was much like we'd never been apart, but in some ways we hadn't because even after I moved, we still text a lot, emailed, and talked when we wanted to. Just not in person! We didn't even have to say anything, we were just good friends like that and we went in taking a seat without a word to anyone else. In silence the graduation began, but still we said nothing about anything, just watched the people we don't like much graduate. It was then we both noticed the weird guy sitting a few seats behind us, just staring at us, and we tried not to make it obvious that we knew he was there. It was so creepy it was hard for us to focus on the actual graduation, but we did our best while we watched the guy slowly creep to be sitting right behind us.

"Could I trouble you two in asking the time for the end of this?," he asked curiously, but it got me to turn, against my will as I always look to whom I'm speaking with just usually not at their eyes, which I did with this guy. It wasn't really the fact he looked like he could be my older brother and sounded like my grandfather, it was the fact I could see through his contacts to the fact he had red eyes, that freaked the shit out of me. I quickly glanced towards Echo with a slight look of alarm in my eyes, but turned back calmly to the guy making sure to keep my face and voice in check.

"It should be over within a couple of hours, but you don't have to stay for all of it," I explained with a small frown like I was disappointed in him, but just quickly turned back around keep my face turned to Echo slightly so I could see his expression through my hair, it was hidden from Echo though as she kept her gaze on the people before us. She missed the look of pure hunger on his face like that of a starving man before I buffet, and I couldn't figure for the life of me why he looked like that. There was no food around us or even in the room, but still he looked as if the greatest feast was sitting right before him, me. Did he want to eat me? Was he some kind of monster? Vampire? I was never a very small minded person, I always guessed the impossible, but that was common knowledge to my small group of friends. My imagination was the biggest of all I'd ever met and still seemed to grow with time, amazingly to my annoyance. Though at that moment, fear didn't run down my spine and I didn't break into a cold sweat. No, I got a chill of excitement, but nothing else, it was as if I wanted it to be a vampire, which is how it was. I'd always had a small fantasy about a vampire coming to sweep me off my feet, like in the, Twilight Series, that I'd read during my junior year of high school, and I figured if a vampire came like that with that look of hunger maybe he would treat me as Edward did to Bella. Weird, I knew, but it was a fantasy of fantasies.

The day-dreaming was cut short by the ending of the graduation, which I'd missed all of, and I was quick to follow Echo down where our four friends were waiting happily chatting with one another. Our party was to be a few hours from now when all had left the school and it was dark, we had a bon fire out in the back field of the high school. The time flew by as we all went to separate stores to get gifts, wood, food, and whatever else we wanted for the party. By nine at night we all returned to our spot in the field, but no matter what I did when we all arrived laughing, I couldn't let go of the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Where had that strange guy gone? Why didn't I feel like we were the only five here?

The others began roasting marshmallows, but I just couldn't join into their merrymaking as my mind quickly wandered to the strange man, though it appeared my silence didn't bother the others. Echo noticed, only she left me to my thoughts as it was best to do sometimes, and my wild mind went on for what must have been hours of me purely thinking. What was that man? Where did he come from? Who was he after? Why did he look at the people as if he were about to eat them? Would he come back or attack someone here? What could his plan be? Did he have a plan at all? Would he possibly attack at random? These questions and many more like them flew through my mind at an alarmingly fast rate that I could come up with no answers to them in the time given between them. It seemed like only second later that I heard Stephanie (Steph) scream a rather strangled scream, but it was obvious why when we all looked towards her, I being angry about what had cut me off from my thoughts before that chill of excitement returned at what was happening before me. There sitting on her little chair, Steph was being bitten by the man from earlier on the neck and I knew without looking further what the man was. It was so obvious I just wanted to jump, but I could move an inch, I was too shocked. Vampires were real!

Without a second notice he had Maria just like he had had Steph, but while the other two ran away, both Echo and I stood shocked in our spot at the sight before us. I like to think at times that we were both thinking the same thing and at the same time it was obviously fear that was keeping her in place, not excitement of knowing something mythical was actually real like with me. The man didn't pause to give us a second glance just went after the other two, but within a few seconds he returned with the other two whimpering in pure agony laying them on the ground a ways away from the fire. Turning to us he just smiled at us and that got Echo moving, though I just sat there tilting my head focusing fully on his face. I didn't ever want to forget this, even if this was my death, and it was more because I didn't want to forget his rather beautiful face even in the afterlife. I paid no mind to Echo who was quickly captured by the man, but just returned to her seat where he squatted down before us wiping his mouth of blood.

"You both must realize, as I can see it in your eyes, what I am and that I'm turning the lot of you. The difference is, I'm not just changing you into the eternally damned, no. I'm turning you into a completely new race of vampires, ones who can reproduce and such. Remember that through the change," he offered as if that would help dull the pain later on, but at that moment I didn't care, he wasn't killing us. The man was turning us into vampires, even better was he was turning us into a completely new race, and I just couldn't wait to see what it would be like. I watching him curiously this time as he leaned into Echo biting her soundlessly on the neck causing her to clench her eyes shut, but then I was surprised to see him inject her with quite a few little needles of some kind of medication. Then, he turned to me, and I knew he what he was going to do as I closed my eyes tilting my head for him to bite me. I must've shocked him with this action because it took him a few moments to actually do as I knew he would, but the pain was so mind-blowing I could only gasp at the severity of it. Within moments he layed me down by the others in random places in the area, and then, he injected me with what felt like many little needles, though I couldn't be for sure how many it was. Within seconds, or what felt like hours, he was done with me, but merely whispered an apology to us for the pain before, I think, he ran. Then, the change began on us and all the five of us could do is accept the pain in our own ways, while hoping for the pain to end soon. While the others held to their false hopes that this was merely a dream, Echo and I knew it wasn't, and we also knew that it would be a good three days before we could move without screaming in pure agony. Would we survive that long?

The End  
Or is it?

...

This would only be the first chapter and as such, it is most likely not the best out there, but I'm trying so, yeah. Thank you for reading if you did so and thank you even more if you review or flame!

Next Chapter - Horrible mistake? (Tilte may be changed)

By - Darkness Angel of the Fallen


	2. Horrible Mistake?

_Disclaimer is within Chapter one,_

_Thank you_

_- ~ -_

Chapter 2

Horrible Mistake?

The pain…

It was so much more horrible, no, worse than horrible, I couldn't find the right word to how bad this pain was and it got to the point where I begged for someone to kill me, in my mind, of course, because if I said it out loud, all I would do was scream. That's right, out in that field all I did for the seven hours before the paramedics arrived was scream, even after my voice became horribly hoarse! That's just how excruciating the pain was exactly, it was so bad none of us could process correctly and even with all six of us screaming our heads off, though Steph didn't scream, no one heard us. It was horrible! Seven hours with no medication to hold down the pain, but it did help to think this was possibly how the character in Twilight felt when he was possibly being changed. Yes, I knew it was silly to compare this experience with a fictional character, but it was all I had to make me focus on something other than the pain. For seven long hours I thought about twilight and did my best not to scream, even though I failed horribly, though when the paramedics came, we all started up again. They were moving our bodies, which was far more painful than someone moving someone with a broken spine, believe me, and not just any 'they' either, a big group of humans with their beautifully, alluring smelling blood! It was just as Edward had said, a bitter-sweet pleasure that we knew we could not partake in, but it was so hard not to want to, even though we were in so much pain!

There we were in such pain it was hard to do more than scream, but their scents still made us forget for a few seconds the changing pains, before it rushed back full force. Nothing we did stopped either response, and the paramedics were oblivious to both reactions as they drove the six of us to the hospital. On the ride was when we were all six injected with high doses of some kind of pain killers, well, not at first. When they noticed how we didn't react at all to normal doses, they added more and more until we passed out, I think. Well, either way, I passed out after some point, which was after all the others because I was the last to be injected until some point. That was all I could remember of that, but I did go into a sort of dark room within my mind, I believe. I stayed in that darkness for a while just staring at the wall and prayed to God that the pain wouldn't return like it had with those stupid people around me. Slowly, I began to have flashes into the waking world, but it wasn't ever a very good experience. We not only were a new species of vampires, as the guy had said, we also had to learn to control ourselves very quickly and without hurting anyone just out of fear of the idea of making some high group of vampires come after us. I mean, really, what would we do if, say, Aro came after us? We wouldn't be able to do a thing, because we have no control and he, along with a lot of his guards, have those special powers. How could we ever face a group like that? I guess, we could offer to have their kids, or not. That would be gross! Way past gross and I just couldn't handle losing my virginity to some million year old vampire! Besides, I already had someone special back home at college…Wonder how he's doing right now…

Opening my eyes, I could only wonder in silent wonder how many days it had been, but it had seemed like months to me with all the pain and restraint used so as not harm anyone. At least that's what I know I had been doing for all my waking times, but I hadn't been anywhere near the others, even when I opened my eyes. I was all alone in my hospital room, and I had no idea how any of the others were doing or even if they were alive. How was I to know? Forgetting everything for a moment, I realized just how right Bella was about how amazing the world was through the body of a vampire and couldn't help being amazed at the world around me. Everything was just so vivid and, well, beautiful, but not just beautiful, it was so much more than that! The bed felt like a royal feather bed, I could feel the metal of the needle in my arm which wasn't altogether painful since it was feeding my body the most delicious smelling blood, but my body felt absolutely gross. Then, the smells, the room smelled heavenly of blood, but horrid with medications of many kinds along with so many cleaning products that smelled more bad than good to my new nose. Most of all the lights were off within my room and I could see everything so perfectly that it took me a few moments to realize the lights were even off. No wonder my eyes didn't hurt when I first opened them, but the room was so beautiful even without my trying to look at details. How non detailed the normal human vision is to the beautiful details of the world! It's just downright amazing, really!

It was so much louder than it was supposed to be, a nurse was knocking and when she opened the door she must've seen the pained look on my face when she turned on the lights because she rushed to my side in a panic. Coming that close I felt my mind swim with her scent and the sound of her heart beating sure and strong. It was so intoxicating and hard to keep myself in check or from outwardly showing my intense hunger of her close proximity. How do vampires survive like this?!

"I'm alright," I said softly in my strange, new voice that sounded like music even with the strained edge to it, almost like a harp being played quickly and just gave her a smile as I layed back allowing my eyes to adjust to the lights. She nodded going about checking the machines, but this only left me to wonder how I looked to humans now with the change complete. Could I dazzle someone? It was still something I didn't quite understand, but wanted to test. If I smiled at a guy now would he become too dazed to speak?

"Everything is in order, Miss Dread, you are doing just fine now," the nurse said with a smile that I instantly recognized as one that was all too fake, but this Nurse-Sally-I-really-care could just go on pretending to care how I was until the end of time. It was a nice jester to, and I was thankful that she didn't openly resent me, that would be painfully rude. The only problem was, I didn't understand. Why did she seem to resent me at all? Was there something I did to her while in my little changing period?

"Thank you for all the time you've put into caring for me, I'm sure your wonderful help is what kept me alive through all that horrible pain. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough," I said in a soft, thankful tone, oh so fake, and just gave her my shiest look, making it appear as if I was being truthful. She blinked surprised like, then suddenly broke into a sort of motherly smile, but I could only applaud myself for getting her to break down that rude exterior for me. Giving me an affectionate pat on the head, she turned leaving with another motherly smile, and I could only smile at this. Usually it would've taken me a while to get someone to break down their barrier, but it easily took me a few moments to get that woman to believe that I was really thankful to her, though I was, just not as much as she obviously thought. It made me wonder how Edward, from twilight once again, could have went through so much time without noticing that he dazzled people so easily and I could only giggle to my own thoughts. Letting my mind wander, I wondered how the others were doing, wondered how long it would be until I could return to my home in Ashville, North Carolina, and that's when all thoughts turned completely sourly sad. How could I forget THIS?! What was I going to tell _my boyfriend_? Would he even think twice about me if I didn't call him? Of course, we'd only been dating about eight months, but he was a really big part of my life. Sitting up, I looked down at my pale hands in silent horrific wonder and ignored the tears that began dripping silently from my eyes to the sheets atop me. How could I not think of all this drama being turned would cause? Giving a bitter cough of a laugh, I brought my curled fist to my left side of ribs in silent pain.

Jerking my head up, I glared harshly at the door being opened, wishing whoever was there would leave, but was quick to soften to a pitiful sad look at the sight of Echo. With a pathetic shrug, I looked back down at my lap and let the tears keep falling as I tried to think of a logical explanation for my tears. Glancing to my left, I gave Echo a smile as she climbed onto the bed with me, and layed down beside her leaning slightly on her shoulder, just letting all the tears fall. It must've been a while before I finally ran out of tears, but never once did she ask me questions, for that I would have to thank her for. It was always great to have a shoulder to cry on, though that thought hurt more because I may have just lost one of my strongest shoulders that I usually cried on. What was I going to do? I met him at my senior year of high school, he had the same classes as I did except for first hour, and I literally ran into him on my way to last hour, Algebra 2A. Being the sweet talker that he is, it didn't take him more than the class to talk me into having a drink with him at the Starbucks not far from our school and I could only shrug it off. Of course, I figured I was just some little fling type thing with him, but he was persistent, he didn't give up and he almost always wanted to be around me. Rain, shine, snow, ice, or pitch black outside, he wanted to be there for me, it didn't matter him if I was crying, smiling, or whatever and his persistent nature is what broke through to me. He talked, he listened, he laughed, and he was just always there for me, but it seemed unlikely that he would ever like me too. Within two months of just hanging out with me and being a great friend, while being understanding of how much I missed my previous best friend, Echo.

"_Jan, you okay?…Don't worry, I'll always be here for you," _

"_Why? Why would you wait for me? You could date anyone here, I know that," _

"_No, thanks, Jan, besides, I like you. Call me, ya know, when you get back, and I'll come see you…Don't worry, Jan, really! I'm still going to be here and I'll still be yours,"_

"_Sorry. I don't mean to be so emotional, but…,"_

"_I know, Jan, don't worry. Besides, if you were always plain, you'd be a statue, and you always keep me on my toes! Besides, I love to make you smile," _

"_I'll call you, I will! When I get back in two weeks, I'll call you, and don't you come after me to Indiana before two weeks time. As cute as your are, I don't want a pup like you running to find me," _

"_Aww, that hurts, Jan! Whatever……I'll wait for you, like always and when you get back you are in for it for that comment,"_

"_Yeah, yeah, sure! Bye!,"_

"_Bye, Jan, I'll be seeing you,"_

"Echo, what am I going to do? He'll never want to see me again when he figures out what I am, and I don't think I'll be able to handle being rejected by him," I explained rapidly as I stuffed my face into the pillow by her shoulder, and she just sighed at my dramatic nature. I'm not sure if it was what I'd said or the emotions in it that made her sigh, but she didn't seem angry when she touched my shoulder. How could I have ever lived without him? What in the hell was I going to do? With a sniffle, I pulled my head back to look up at Echo sadly and just blinked as she smiled at me.

"It's not that hard, Janine. When you get back, just don't call him and if he calls you or comes to see you, then he more than likely really cares about you. Who's really to say he has to know right now anyway? This guy can just find out later when you're sure, whatever his name is," she offered helpfully as I let my mind wrap around this idea and I let the simpleminded attempt of her to get me to spill his name drop. If I hadn't already told her, she wasn't going to learn it that easily, but then again, what was the point of keeping it from her for long. I layed back down next to her letting myself get comfortable as I tried to think over this plan, and I found the plan sounded solid. I would go back, like nothing was wrong, in a couple weeks, but not call him when I got there, I would lie and tell him I was ill _if _he calls me or comes to check on me. If he doesn't, well…I'd deal with that if the situation required.

Without warning to Echo, I leaned next to her ear and whispered what my boyfriend's name was and who I thought he was, and layed back where I'd been as her body remained stiffened a moment. When she relaxed, I could this all was going to get super complicated, but I just could only hope that our world's wouldn't get turned anymore upside down that they already were. With a sigh of relief, I felt the unconscious weight that had been on my shoulders with the secret vanish, and I just let my mind drift as sleep began to take it's hold on my tired body. I'm not sure if Echo slept when I did, only that I slept very well knowing that I'd told her.

_Would this boyfriend really accept Janine or would he leave her for someone more into his species? How will Janine handle if she is rejected by him not calling or coming to see her? Read on next time and find out. _

_Next Chapter - Recovery Time_

_All This Written By - Darkness Angel of the Fallen_

_Read and review or flame_

_I do apologize for this chapter being short also, but Echo isn't exactly within IMing distance and she is needed in writing this story, so bare with me until she gets home, alright?_


End file.
